Moonlight Phoneix
by darkangel219
Summary: A new girl joins the Bladebreakers and Kai hates her, but he might love her as well.


Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. Please no flames.  
  
Her dull brown eyes seemed angry as she ran. The moonlight shined on her natural black hair and her brown eyes. Her face was pale white and her lips were soft natural pink. The night sky was dark as the bladebreakers were waiting for the delayed bus. "TYSON!" Kenny screamed. "Why did you have to keep eating at the party!" "WE ARE TWO HOURS LATE AND THE BUS IS PROBABLY GONE BY NOW!" Kai sighed as he watched Tyson and Kenny yelling at each other. Suddenly he saw a girl being chased by two men in black. Kai thought the men were probably her stupid security guards and she must be a rebellious snotty rich girl. Suddenly one of the men took out a gun and started to shoot. "Look OUT!" the bladebreakers yelled except Kai. The shots fired and the girl landed on the ground. She looked unconscious so the men were about to carry her away when suddenly the girl kicked them in the face. "TAKE THAT YOU LOSERS!" she yelled furiously. The bladebreakers stood still, speechless. Then, the girl ran as fast as she can disappearing into the darkness but she fell. Kenny took his cell phone and called the ambulance. Blood stained her arm, legs, and her shoulder.  
  
"Do you think she's okay?" Ray asked the team. "I'm not sure." Kenny responded quietly. Kai laid on his bed sighing deeply. "Why should we care about her?" Kai asked. "KAI!" Ray yelled. "Your so heartless!" "Like I care!" Kai responded. "We should go visit her in the hospital." Kenny suggested. "And Kai will give her chocolates and flowers! Tyson added. "NO!" Kai yelled. "Well, we should go tomorrow morning." Kenny said. "But SHE ONLY GOT SHOT ON HER ARM AND LEG!" Kai yelled. "But that would be so much pain!" Ray said. "Whatever." Kai answered.  
  
Moonlight sat on her bed sighing. I knew those idiots would chase after me so they could make me help my stupid grandfather on ruling the world or other stupid stuff. I sighed as I looked at my reflection in a mirror I found. Black hair, brown eyes, pale white face, I'm so boring I said to myself. Then the door opened and the bladebreakers appeared. "Who are you?" I asked solemnly. I stared at them, I saw a boy with black hair with golden brown eyes, a boy who wears glasses, a boy with a cap, a boy with golden blond hair, and a boy with spiky blue hair. "We're the bladebreakers!" Tyson yelled excitedly. "We were the ones who called the ambulance to save you." Kenny answered. The boy with the blue hair sighed deeply. He looked bored to me. "Hi, my name's Ray!" the boy with the black hair said. "This is Kenny, Tyson, Max, and Kai." Kai sighed and glared at me angrily. "You were lucky we saved you, little weak girl." Kai said to me. "I COULD OF SAVED MYSELF YOU IDIOT!" I screamed loudly at Kai. Kai just sneered and laughed. I felt so mad! My face was burning and my eyes were glaring at Kai. Suddenly the mirror I found hit Kai in the face. "WHAT THE HECK!" Tyson yelled. "This isn't logical, how could that mirror hit Kai without anyone touching the mirror?" Kenny said. Suddenly, Hillary opened the door. "Hey guys, why didn't you tell me you were here?" she said. "I AM PART OF THE TEAM YOU KNOW!" she yelled. Then, the door flung open and hit Hillary, it was the demolition boys.  
"Who are they?" Hillary asked snobbily.  
"Moonlight, let's go!" Tala said. Suddenly, Kai stared.  
"You're Moonlight from the abbey?" Kai asked. "Of course, who do you think I am?" I answered. "Well, anyway I'm part of  
the bladebreakers and I'm one of the best!" Hillary told Moonlight.  
"Moonlight, you can join the bladebreakers if you want." Tala asked. "Besides, your grandfather will probably make you train even more if you go  
back to the abbey anyway, you work too much Moonlight." "You study too  
much." I sighed but the thought of becoming a part of the bladebreakers  
would make me happy, since they saved my life kind of. "That's great!"  
Tyson yelled. "Pack up your stuff and we'll show you to our place." "We have everything!" Ray said. "You'll feel really comfortable except maybe  
well, the Kai problem". "Whatever." I said. Then suddenly we noticed Hillary. Her face was burning red and she yelled. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONLY GIRL IN THE TEAM!!!" she yelled. "And besides, Kai and Tyson both love me!" Hillary batted her eyelashes at Kai and Tyson and they both sighed. 


End file.
